Trapped in Destiny
by Inicora
Summary: "This set up is the last chance... in many ways. Two children forced together, are trapped in a destiny they have no control over... even if they wanted to... AU, R/R"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anyone who needs me to tell them what is said here, needs serious help.

Prologue: Trapped in Destiny

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Prince Taichi _would you hold still_!!" The nursemaid cried in frustration as the young eight-year-old squirmed under her grasp. He sat and pouted a bit before starting to wriggle around again. The maid growled and threw down the brush, giving up on the tangle of brown hair. She straitened his tunic and turned him around to face her, uncrossing his pouting arms and placing a gold circlet on his messy hair.

Gazing at him, his lip stuck out pouting she sighed threw up her arms in annoyance. She click a deep crimson cape over his shoulder, fastened a small sword belt to his waist and then grabbed his small hand in hers, walking out into the hall. The pasted through the hall with only the maids grumbled complaints breaking the silence of the small princes sulking. She stopped before the door and gave him a skeptical look and she knelt down onto one knee.

"Now prince, can you please, _please_ just _try_ to get along with this princess? This is your last one before your father gives up! No one wants another occasion like Princess Chanliane and the spiders. You nearly caused a war for goodness sake!" She gave the small boy a glare as he starting snickering at the memory. Sighing she stood up and rubbed her temples. "Just- _try_ to be polite for once please? The Takenouchi Kingdom would _not_ be a good enemy... Why do I even bother? Just.. don't kill her." 

"Fine..." Taichi rolled his eyes and found himself being pushed into the room. He crossed his arms in annoyance and March over to his seat, beside the King's, who was now glaring at him in a warning. Taichi resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his father and slumped in his seat defiantly.

"Don't even _think_ of ruining this one young man." His mother, the queen hissed at him and had a glare to match her husbands. His younger sister, Hikari age five, looked at him with a pity face, understanding how much her big brother was dreading these engagements. His father growled as he saw his son's defiant gaze and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Taichi, remember." His father growled quietly, looking at his small son with some kind of mix between anger, frustration, and desperation. "This is our last Royal. You _will _be friendly. Don't even _think_ about scaring this one away, or I'll have you locked in studies for the rest of your childhood years." Taichi glared over at his father and slumped more, muttering a bitter 'fine.'

His father sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if saying 'Why me?'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just outside the front door to the large throne room, a young girl stood, with an expression nearly identical to the young prince's. Eight year old Princess Sora Takenouchi and her mother stood face to face, glaring at each other with determination. 

"Sora." Her mother gritted out through clenched teeth. "I said it once, I'll say it again. _No_ you _cannot_ wear your sword!!! Now give it here, or I take away your riding privileges for a month!!!" Sora spluttered slightly in anger then finally threw the small sword she had been holding into her mother's arms. Her mother sighed gratefully and gave the sword to a bodyguard, who took it with a strait face, used to this kind of argument.

"I still don't understand why I have to meet this id-" Seeing her mothers look she wisely changed her words, "Prince. I'm only eight. I don't see why I'm even being _considered _for a marriage." 

"I don't see why either, with your reputation. I _don't_ want another situation like the Prince of Anmora, do you understand me?!" Her mother growled with a look that promised punishment and lots of it. Sora rolled her eyes and nodded, turning toward the door. "Now _walk_." Sora and her mother started toward the room and the doors opened before them, showing an enormous room.

It was well lit with diamond chandeliers, and marble walls and floors except for a velvet carpet leading up to four golden thrones, two reaching the ceiling, two smaller ones. On the large middle thrones sat a regal looking King and Queen, decked out in gold and velvet. On one of the smaller throne sat a young petite girl looking bored and distracted with mouse brown hair and curious brown eyes. And on the last throne looking incredibly bored and sulky sat the eight-year-old prince, dark brown wild hair, and deep brown eyes. Sora glared defiantly back at the young prince with crimson eyes.

"Announcing Queen of Takenouchi and the young Princess Sora of Takenouchi!" Called the crier, "Introducing to the arrivals the King and Queen of Kamiya, the young Princess Hikari of Kamiya, and finally the young Prince Taichi Crown Prince of Kamiya!"

With the formal introductions done, and the show of power completed the Queen of Takenouchi curtsied and nudged Sora to do the same, causing the young girl to paste on a completely fake smile and copy her mother clumsily. Her mother flinched visibly as Sora's white flowing silk dress ripped at the hem as she stood. No one noticed luckily, but it always amazed the Queen that the young girl who was so graceful in climbing trees and riding her horse, could be so clumsy in a dress and proper feminine attire.

Unfortunately it was at that moment that Sora notice the item belted to Prince Taichi's waist, and hissed softly in anger. Pulling at her mother's sleeve, she glared angrily.

"Why does _he_ get a sword and not me!!!" She spat angrily, though luckily not loud enough for the other Royal's to hear. The Queen turned red and grabbed Sora's shoulder tightening her grip enough to make Sora flinch.

"He is aloud one because he is a _Prince_ and you are a _Princess_. A female, and girls are not supposed to have _swords_!" She hissed quietly, blushing madly under the other Queen and King's curious gaze. "Now _behave_ at least until you are away from the other Royalty _please_." Sora squeaked and nodded as her mother's nails dug into her shoulder.

Sora's Mother straitened and smiled at the curious adults. Dipping into a curtsy again the Queen began to speak to the others. Sora stood there smiling sweetly like a nice little doll and blinked innocently at the Royalty.

"King and Queen of Kamiya, I thank you for your hospitality and I apologize for my husbands absence. He had previous business he could not put aside I'm afraid and I have come in his place to work out the arrangements and to introduce my daughter." Queen Takenouchi said with great flourish, a well practiced speech. The other parents answered back with a smile and stood up the children following to greet the Queen on eye level. The King of Kamiya bowed and The Queen curtsied to Sora's mother. 

"I thank you for responding to our proposition and am truthfully sorry your husband could not attend. But it of no matter, I'm sure we will come to a reasonable arrangement without his presence. Let us go to more comfortable room to discuss our plans." The King said regally, and gestured to a small door to the left. "Prince Taichi can show Princess Sora around and they can get better acquainted." All the parents sent their respectable children a warning look, which was responded with an innocent look back. The Kamiya Queen noticed the small Hikari yawning deeply and she waved a waiting maid over. 

"Maid, please take little princess Hikari to her nursery, she looks a bit sleepy." The Queen ordered and the maid picked Hikari up and carried her away, Hikari waving back at her brother as she left. 

"Now Taichi, why don't you go and show Sora around the palace while we talk?" The Kamiyan King said, a warning evident within his brown eyes. There was an identical look within Sora's mother's eyes.

"Yes father." Tai answered sullenly, and walked toward the doors, Sora following slowly behind him. All the adults sighed deeply as they left and walked into the room to talk about marriage plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sora and Taichi were out of their parents sight Taichi turned around, glaring hotly at the young princess and crossed his arms.

"Now let's get something straight _Princess_." Taichi snapped pushing her shoulder and still glaring, "I don't like you, I want you gone and I'm not going to help you with girly stuff." Sora glared angrily back and pushed him to the ground in rage.

"You jerk! Who ever said I _wanted _your help! And who the _hell_ in their right mind would want to marry a pig like you!!" Sora spat in rage, tempted to kick the small boy. Taichi growled and leapt to his feet.

"I would punch you for that comment, if it wasn't impolite to hit a _lady_." Tai growled at her looked like he wanted to rip her to shreds. Sora, at that comment, promptly punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose, and then kneeing him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He fell onto the ground groaning as Sora leapt on him, pounding her fists into him over and over until some guards rushed over and pulled her off. 

It might have ended there, but then the parents, disturbed by the noise rushed out of the main chamber. Upon seeing the small red head girl waving her fists wildly and swearing, and the boy responding in the same manner, with the guards holding back the two flailing children. The King turned bright red and dropped his head into his hands, but the Queens had a different expression. After looking shocked for a moment, Queen Takenouchi and Queen Kamiya got brilliant grins on their faces and turn to each other in glee.

"They're perfect for each other!" Sora's mother cried, as Taichi's mother nodded along, while the embarrassed King just looked completely lost. The two children stopped struggling in shock causing the guards to sigh in relief and release the small Princess and Prince. For a moment they just stood there gaping at their ecstatic mothers before Sora started turning red in anger.

"**WHAT**?!?!?!?!" Sora shrieked, crimson eyes flaming in rage, "There in no way in _any _of the qwasuple countries there are am I **_ever_** going to like that pig!!!!!!!!" 

"You!!?!!? I'm the one who should be complaining!!!!! I get stuck with a idiotic girl with no brains what so ever who's ugly, fat, and couldn't punch if her life depended- OOF!!!!!!" Sora charged Taichi at his words and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall over and Sora, once again, to jump on him and start pummeling him. The guards sighed and attempted to pull the two small members of the two Royal Families apart again.

"Well... at least they're not shy..." muttered the King as he stared confused at the two women laughing gleefully and the little girl beating his young son to a pulp.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

_; Anyway please R/R... ^^; Please?


	2. Upon the Years

Disclaimer: I have no claim on digimon, blah, blah, blah... 

Trapped in Destiny: Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So it's agreed? The Prince and Princess will see each other once a year, switching castles each year." The King announced to the room filled with scribes, nobles and the two giggling Queens while looking worriedly at the two children staring daggers at each other across the room. He leaned over to his wife and whispered quietly, "Are you _positive_ this is a good idea?" He flinched slightly as the Queen glared at him.

"Of course I'm sure!" She hissed at him, then turned back to the princess's mother, muttering slightly about idiotic husbands. Rubbing his temples again, this time in complete bewilderment, he waved away the nobles.

"You are all dismissed to go about your business..." The King sighed, and the courtiers left, all tittering about how cute the two children were, and what a perfect match. The king's eye twitched, as he tried desperately to ignore how incompetent these fat, stupid nobles were. The children were glaring death threats at each other, for goodness sake! How the _hell_ was that a good match!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was going to die. If she just glared hard enough at that ugly face, the boy would drop dead, and all her problems would be solved. She could just picture the flames erupting from her eyes, and consuming him into a small pile of ash, that would be dumped in the slops and eaten by the pigs. Sora then sighed in annoyance and turned her flaming crimson glare upon her mother.

And _her_. She deserved much worse fate then that. This was all her fault! _Why the hell_ did she have to have a stupid arranged marriage! Her mother would die, die, DIE! That was _it_, she wasn't going sit in this hot, stuffy room listening to her life being planned out before her anymore. If _they_ weren't going to ask her opinion in this, she was leaving.

With that Sora stood up from her seat quickly, anger swirling in a storm around her small form. All the eyes turned to her, her mothers flashing dangerously with warning. Sora just managed to smile stiffly at the adults and curtsy.

"Majesties, Could I please ask permission to depart from this discussion, if I am no longer needed?" She asked, keeping the venom in her tone as little as possible. Her mother frowned, but the others smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes darling. You may leave if you wish. Taichi, show her around, and this time _no fighting._" The Queen of Kamiya's eyes flashed angrily at her son, placing all the blame of before on him. Sora's mother was doing much the same to her.

"I give the same instructions to you Sora." The Queen of Takenouchi warned, an edge hidden in her light tone. The two smiled brightly, and bowed their way out of the room, Sora only stumbling once over the hem of her dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"UGH! I _hate_ this dress!!!" Sora growled as soon as they exited the conference room. Taichi looked at her with a smug smirk, but wisely chose to stay silent at the glare she was giving him. They stood there for a moment in silence, unsure of what to do. Then Sora decided to break the silence with a question she'd been dying to ask. "Do you have a practice court?" For a moment Taichi just gaped at her with an expression torn between surprise and laughter. "Well? You look like a fish when you do that, so answer the question!" Sora snapped impatiently.

"But-but you're a _girl_!" Taichi snickered mockingly, not trying in the least to hide his amusement. "Girls don't _ever_ like fighting!" Sora's crimson eyes flashed with anger, and she visibly bristled. 

"Oh?" She hissed, poison sweetness seeping into her voice, "Don't we?" Now most intelligent people, when seeing someone practically flaming with anger, would back off and apologize. But you see, Taichi couldn't quite do this at the moment since he was bent in two in laughter. "_Stop Laughing Now!!!!!!_"

Now _that_ got his attention, as the girl leaped at him and embedded her fist in his stomach. 

* ~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Year Later ... Sora's Castle... ~~~~~~~~~~ *

Sora was panting slightly as she circled around the ring, crimson eyes narrowed at the man across from her. She held the deadly blade in a tight hold in her sweaty hand, holding it with natural ease and practice. The older man across the ring, scar lined against one shaven cheek, white hair held back with a strip of leather. He was wearing trousers, and a loose white shirt, as was the nine-year-old flame haired girl. He held a sword in his weathered hands with years of experience, and his blue eyes were set grimly in determination, identical to the unwavering crimson pair.

With silent ease Sora raced across the ring, and the paring began, swords clashing in lightning, sweat dripping in the heat of the day. They blocked each blow, from one to the other, never faulting, never pausing. It went on for timeless ages, then finally in one deadly mistake, Sora stumbled and fell back to the ground. She flinched and the sword came flashing down on her, as she tensed, ready for the killing blow. She opened her eyes slowly to find the blade an inch from her face and blue eyes twinkling at her in amusement.

"You were too slow in your blocks. We have to work on that." He simply said and sheathed the sword, offering her a leathery hand. Sora sighed in disappointment and accepted the hand as he pulled her to her feet. Sora grabbed her sword from the ground and sheathed it two, and she bowed slightly to the old man, a gesture her returned.

"Thank you Sir Tamori. I appreciate the advice..." Sighing deeply, Sora broke the polite tone, "But I've been practicing _so_ much! I though I'd might be able to beat you today..." She sighed again, then glared as Tamori started to chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"Princess Sora." That title earned a scowl and another chuckle from the man, "I mean _Sora,_ I haven't been beaten in 40 years! You're extremely talented to have even lasted as long as you do against me. Besides," he tilted his head to the side with a grin, "you could beat any of those idiot squires out there, so why're you complaining?" That got a small smile out of Sora, but it was quickly interrupted as an eruption of laughter sounded from the door to the ring. She whirled around, anger flashing in her crimson eyes as she recognized the arrogant voice from a year ago, and saw the wild haired, chocolate-eyed prince standing by the fence.

"You lost to a _old man_? What a wimp. Though you being a girl, I suppose I could understand..." Taichi snickered, mockery flashing in his eyes. Sora bristled angrily and opened her mouth to snap out in anger, when she heard Tamori's amused laughter from behind her. She turned around in surprise and her and Taichi looked at the amused man in amazement. Tamori merely smirked slightly and gestured for Taichi to enter the ring, bowing very slightly to the young royalty.

"Ah, my Prince Taichi. Perhaps you would like to challenge Sora to a match yourself and show her your superior skills." Sora opened her mouth in outrage, when she caught the secret glance Tamori shot her and smirked back. This should be interesting. Taichi smiled smugly, and entered, looking very self-assured and confident.

"Sure. Might as well teach a few lessons to the lady. I'll try not to be _to_ hard on you Princess Sora." He took his place on one side of the ring, while Sora went to the other end, and Tamori sat casually on the fence looking blatantly amused. Sora titled her head and a small smirk lit her face as she raised her deadly sword. 

"_Begin!_" cried Tamori, and the two lunged for each other, Taichi with a look of confidence, and Sora one of determination. The fight itself? It lasted about ten seconds at least.

The moment their swords met, Sora put his in a dead lock, and used her free hand to grab his wrist and twist. Taichi cried out in pain and automatically dropped the sword. The girl raised a foot, and kicked him on the chest, and Taichi fell to the dusty ground, eyes clenched shut. He groaned slightly, then flinched as he opened his chocolate eyes and saw a razor sharp blade positioned millimeters from his neck. Sora had a true smile on her face for the first time he had been around, and she sheathed the blade and offered him a hand. Stunned into silence, Taichi blankly accepted her hand as he was pulled to his feet. He was still gaping when Tamori's laughter made him turn sharply in the man direction.

"You were too slow on your blocks and to rash on your attacks. You also have to always watch for attacks _apart_ from the sword itself, young princy. And _never _drop you weapon." Tamori drawled, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and a half grin lighting his weathered face. "You also must never underestimate your opponent no matter what they look like. You could learn a lot from Sora here, though you do have plenty of natural talent." With that the man walked away, leaving a speechless Taichi, and Sora just managing to hold back her snickers. As soon as the man was out of sight Taichi whipped around to face Sora.

"Who _was_ that man?!" He cried, eyes wide and glistening with amazement. Sora laughed slightly and smirked at him.

"That _old man_ was the swords master Tamori Hanouchi. You know... the one that defeated the Nine Parchi Blades?" The Parchi Blades were a group of assassins the five years ago were traveling from kingdom to kingdom, killing the Royal's. When they arrived in the Takenouchi Kingdom, they had met an unpleasant end upon discovering the Royals assigned protector.

"_What?!_" Tai squeaked, his eyes covering his entire forehead now. Sora burst into unrestrained laughter and started rolling on the ground. She finally managed to stumble to her feet and patted the terrified prince on the shoulder.

"C'mon... he's very easy going. I'll give you a formal introduction."

"_You could have told me who he was you idiot princess!!!!_" Sora's eyes flashed angrily at Taichi's outburst. She breathed in deeply for a few moments before regaining control of her anger, and calmly spoke.

"First of all, dolt, I had no idea you had arrived until you had spoken. Second, it is not my responsibility to control your actions, and your manners. And third, I am _not_ an idiot. Really Prince Taichi, you should learn to master your emotions better." With this cool reply, she turned around and marched off toward the castle. Taichi stood there for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, until he sighed and bolted after her. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her around, ignoring the flicker of irritation that was apparent in her eyes.

"I apologize Princess Sora... My words were irrational and uncalled for. _All_ of them. Can we begin again?" He held out his hand, "Truce?" Seeing the look of distrust on her face he hurriedly added, "At least until we can find away to call of this engagement?" At that a grin lit up her face darkly, and she gripped her hand in his.

"Done. Now would you like to meet Tamori or not? I may even get him to give you a few lessons if you're nice enough. And if you'd get rid of that annoying 'Princess' at the beginning of my name!" She chuckled, waving him along after her. He hurried to keep up a grin lit on his face.

"Great! ... Hey Pr- Sora? Can I ask you something?"

"As long as I don't feel the urge to hit you afterwards."

"Why do you wear breeches?"

"Why don't you wear a dress, Prince Taichi?"

" ... Point taken. And please call me Tai."

* ~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Year's Later ... Taichi's Castle... ~~~~~~~~~~ *

The young girl's eyes flickered around the sunlit corridor, and waved at her companion to join her. The boy crept up alongside her, footsteps light and unheard. She whispered something quietly in his ear, and he nodded in reply, mischievous grin lighting up his face, as he crept to the opposite side, holding the end of something tightly in his hand. They lay there silent, listening carefully, until they heard the sign off footsteps approaching. Both of their hands tightened on the hold, and they waited tense until a young boy about their age, reached just in front of them, blond hair shinning, blue eyes confident, and sword buckled at his waist. The badge at his breast showed her was a page.

As he came moments before the spot they hid, the two pulled the rope taunt, and cause the young boy, and the jug of water he had been holding to crash to the ground. The two burst into laughter, falling out of their hiding spots in glee as the blonde boy, sopping wet, glare daggers at them.

"_Tai! Sora! You KNOW I have to serve at the feast in this outfit, and I'm gonna be late now!!_" He hissed, glare enough to burn into a brick wall. But, unfortunately for him, had no effect on the snickering red head and brunette. 

"Oh, come on Matt. It was just a joke." Tai giggled, tears of mirth flowing down his tanned cheeks. Page Yamato of the House of Ishida, on the other hand, found this not even remotely funny.

"_Joke!! I'll get Stable Duty for this!_" He sputtered, shivering at the thought of those dreadful heights. _Why _has he chosen to be a knight again? Glancing at his friends, who were at the moment choking on laughter, he sighed. And what in the realm of the demons inspired him to be friends with _those_ two? Muttering darkly he stood up and attempted to wipe some of the liquid off his navy blue tunic, to no avail. "I have to go change now..." Still muttering, he jogged out of the hallway, Tai and Sora just able to hear the words 'water, friends,' and 'kill'. Which caused them to fall into another bout of helpless laughter. Sniffing slightly and she wiped a tear of laughter from her cheeks, Sora got to her feet and stretched.

"Hn, I almost feel sorry for him sometimes.." She muttered, snickering slightly, as she gazed down the hall in the direction he had ran off to. When Tai shot her a questioning glance, she just shrugged and added, "How would you like to get picked on that much?"

"He brought this upon himself remember." Tai said snickering, "First time he met us, he implied we were soft handed Royal's." Sora's eyes lit with twisted glee as she remembered the pleasant memory. Pleasant for her, not for Matt. She shook her head, and gave Tai a dry glance.

"You do realize that was over two years ago now?" Tai shrugged, and grinned as he saw a group of servants running down the corridor. "Great, that marriage _has_ to be canceled now!" He was rewarded by a wack on the head. 

"You oaf. Do you really think that they're going to cancel the marriage because of _that_?"

"... I know, I know..."

"_Sora!_ _What did I tell you about wearing those breeches!!!???_" Sora winced visibly as she saw her mother walking down the hall as fast as a polite lady could manage. Tai patted her on the back with a whispered, "Good luck..."

* ~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Year's Later ... Sora's Castle... ~~~~~~~~~~ *

'clink' 'clink' 'clink' clink' 

The fifteen year old princess with long flaming hair that ended at midback, tied up in a braid, wearing a beautiful silvery blue dress made of silk and lace smothered a annoyed sigh as she squinted at the small needle in her hand. Glancing at the clock again, she nearly growled in impatience as it seemed to be going backwards in it's run. She picked up the embroidery again, and scowled at the mess of knots that centered the white cloth.

"Now Princess Sora," A honey sweet voice, mingled with a teasing tone said "Scowling like that will mar your delicate features." Sora resisted the urge to throw a punch at the year younger noble woman with fawn brown eyes, and matching honey brown hair, the waved gently down her slender shoulders, perfect face slightly moved in a gentle teasing glance. Rolling her eyes, this time Sora didn't even bother to muffle her sigh. Lady Mimi could be a wonderful friend, but she was to most lady like and evil person she had ever met! At least the other girl wasn't afraid to express her opinion to the princess, unlike those other ladies.

Sora opened her mouth to reply, ignoring the shocked glances of the other young noble females at her rude attitude, "I don't even _want_ to be here Mimi, I _hate_ dresses, and I'll being leaving now." With that she shot a grin at her friend, and bolted to the door, snickering at Mimi's laughter behind her, and skirting past the guards who had been ordered to keep her there, and down the hallway. She shot into another corridor, and dodged into a painting, one of the secrets of the castle. She stood in the small closet sized place, holding her breath as she heard the guards rush past.

When they finally ran down another hallway in search of her, she ducked out, glancing down the long halls for danger. Sighing gratefully she stepped out, and nearly jumped as she heard a voice call out. "Oops.." She muttered, taking off towards the main doors as the guards bolted after her. She slammed open the doors, throwing a small salute to Tamori, who started laughing as she ran past him, and noticed a group of horses standing inside the castle gates, which were blissfully still open. 

Seeing a head of wild brown hair, she bellowed, "TAI, GET BACK ON THAT HORSE _RIGHT NOW!!!!!_" Tai jumped at her yell, and turned slightly to see the runaway princess in a dusty silk dress racing in his direction, a trail of panting guards just behind her. Fighting back laughter, he mounted his young gelding, and put his hand out to Sora, who jumped on behind him. Sora kicked her heels hard into the horse, and they took off out of the palace gates, the guards finally giving up and simply laughing at their retreating forms.

Sora sighed in relief and leaned into Tai's back, and frowned when she noticed he was shaking, "Stop laughing right now, you oaf." She muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist to prevent herself from falling off.

"Y-you're... wearing a _dress_!"

"I still have my daggers, you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two finally reached open clearing by a large lake, surrounded by dense forest. Tai reined in the horse, and Sora jumped off behind him, twirling around happily as soon as she touched the ground. Tai watched her with an amused expression as he tied the gelding somewhere he could easily graze. He flopped clumsily onto the ground, a distant smile on his face as she spun, fire like hair kissed with gold in the midday sun. She slowed, and stood face up to the sky, her once neatly made long braid fallen to pieces. 

She lay down beside him with a loud sigh and slammed her head into his stomach, making him fight back a groan of pain. He glared at her as he saw a wide grin evident on her tanned face. "Not funny," He mumbled, heat of the day making him tired and groggy, besides the long ride from his Kingdom, "Now, can you explain to me _why_ you were running from those guards?" He heard Sora yawn quietly, and move over so she was laying beside him, instead of on him.

"The ladies from the convent arrived two weeks ago," She answered, tickling his bare arm with a piece of long grass, "Mother and Father decided that if I had some female friends my age and status, I might become more lady like," Tai snickered as she wrinkled her nose and elbowed him, "Anyway, after a few escape attempts, Mother posted a guard outside the door. I was actually _counting_ the day's until your arrival so I could rid myself of those airheads."

"Were they really that bad?" Tai inquired, eyes closed. Sora groaned, and stuck the piece of grass between her lips, nibbling on the sweet end.

"You have no idea. Though Lady Mimi at least had a brain, and wasn't afraid of me like the others. She's probably the only reason I haven't killed myself. Tamori managed to sneak me out of the gossip sessions a few times for battle practice, but that's about it. Want to go swimming?" She asked with a quick change of subject. Tai blinked in surprise, and gave her a strange look, "What?"

"You're wearing a dress. Won't your mother kill you?" Sora shrugged, and started down to the water, kicking off her slippers on the way.

"You coming or not?" She yelled, whooping and running towards a rock ledge that led into the water.

"Gimme a sec!" He hollered back, tugging off his laced boots, watching as she bolted towards the water at breakneck speed. He had just pulled off his other boot, and was jumping up to run after her when Sora reached the edge of the cliff. Suddenly a look of shock flashed over her face, and her bare foot caught on the edge of the torn dress, causing her to trip on the rocky ledge. She fell clumsily, and her head rammed into a sharp stone. The worst part of it was, as Tai watched in horror, is that she continued falling into the water, and a dark liquid stained her face as she fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(Don't you love where I ended it? Okay, sorry if Tai or Sora seemed at little violent... ^^; It's very AU... Review Please! Any advice? Feel free to e-mail me! And this story WILL eventually have a plot, and the other character's come in. I promise... *sweatdrop* ... By the way... does anyone know the names of the children's parents?)


End file.
